


Switch

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s late and Droog can’t sleep. He’s been trying to sleep for hours now. It’s not that his room is too hot, or that there’s too much noise. The problem is simple, and yet, completely impossible to solve: he’s horny. Only it’s too late to go out and find someone, and even if it wasn’t, he’s too horny to take his sweet time seducing someone. He just needs someone to rub up against and get his out of his system so he can sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

It’s late and Droog can’t sleep. He’s been trying to sleep for hours now. It’s not that his room is too hot, or that there’s too much noise. The problem is simple, and yet, completely impossible to solve: he’s horny.

Normally it would be easy to deal with this problem. He would read his newspapers and jerk off. Except he’d already tried that, and it had only made things worse. He needed a lot more than just his own company tonight. Droog wants someone to fuck him. He's aching to have a cock inside of him, as stupid as that sounds, and his fingers just aren't doing the trick.

Only it’s too late to go out and find someone, and even if it wasn’t, he’s too horny to take his sweet time seducing someone. He just needs someone to rub up against and get his out of his system so he can sleep.

Slick is right off the list. Same with Boxcars. Slick would hold this against Droog forever, and Boxcars would misunderstand it and think that Droog wanted more, and that’s the last fucking thing Droog wants. This leaves Deuce, and though he’s not Droog’s first pick when he's thinking of people he wants to fuck him, he's the best option at 3 am.

He throws on his bathrobe but doesn't bother to do it up, the silk clinging to his bare skin. He heads for Deuce’s room, moving quietly through their home. Boxcars is snoring up a storm in the other room, and he can’t hear anything from Slick’s so he assumes that either Slick’s asleep, or he’s out. Deuce will be home. He always is.

The little guy is sound asleep in his bed, arms sprawled out over top his head. He sleeps like the dead, and only the trail of drool leaking out of his mouth indicates that Deuce is still completely alive. Droog shuts the bedroom door behind him and crosses over to the bed, hanging his bathrobe up.

He kneels down on the bed, and Deuce’s eyes flutter open in the dim light coming from under the door, “Huh? Droog?”

Droog answers Deuce’s question by kissing him, one hand resting on Deuce’s chest to keep him from trying to sit up. He feels as Deuce’s heart speeds up, and after a second of hesitation, Deuce kisses back, his hands seeking out Droog. They grasp onto Droog’s cheek and chest, just holding on tightly. They've fucked a few times before, but usually it's Deuce coming onto Droog, not the other way around. He's not sure why he waited so long to make a move of his own.

He gets his fingers in Deuce's sleeping shorts, easily tugging them off his body and tossing them off the bed. DD's hand stays pressed against CD's chest, and he kisses CD until he's fully awake and kissing back. Droog bites at Deuce's mouth before pulling his lips away, keeping his voice low as he speaks, “I’m going to need you to fuck me.”

Deuce’s breath hitches with surprise, “M-me? Really? But I. We’ve never. It’s always you in me.”

“Not this time,” Droog moves his mouth down Deuce’s body. He can feel Deuce start to quiver with excitement, well before Droog’s lips slide down his stomach and move over Deuce’s cock. It stiffens as he breathes on it, and Deuce whimpers softly, “Let me handle this.”

It's easy to slip his mouth over Deuce's cock, easy to get it nice and wet. Deuce's cock is average sized, and on anyone else it wouldn't be noteworthy. But on Deuce's small frame, it looks huge. Droog doesn't waste his time, not when he's spent all night wanting to be fucked. He bobs his head, making sure to get Deuce ready, and Deuce whines and gets his hands on Droog's head, just holding on.

"Droog," Deuce blurts out, his hips thrusting up into Droog's mouth irregularly, "I-i. I don't know if I. O-oh, if I can."

He takes his mouth off of Deuce, licking one long line up Deuce's shaft and over the head of his cock, listening to CD whine again with want, "I just told you, I'll handle this. You just stay there."

Droog slips his mouth back over Deuce, just double-checking to make sure that Deuce is ready. He can't spend too much time sucking on Deuce though, not if he wants to be fucked. Though, really, Droog's about to fuck himself. CD's doesn't have to do anything but provide the dick.

DD sticks two fingers into his mouth, slicking them with spit as well. He lies on his left side, shifting his legs just right, and then brings his fingers around to his ass. Droog already tried this in his room, hoping a bit of stimulation in the back would resolve things, but it hadn't. Now he's just making sure this will be comfortable. His fingers slide in and and Droog scissors them, prepping himself.

"Droog, I can't see," Deuce sits up, trying to see what Droog's up to. His eyes go wide when he realizes, and his mouth drops open, "Wow..."

He smiles a little, even as the thrusting and stretching of his fingers starts to burn a little. It's good though, and Droog speaks softly, "If you're good, we'll do this more often."

CD's eyes get even bigger, and he carefully crawls over to DD. Deuce gets his hands on Droog's cock, stroking him while Droog keeps thrusting his fingers inside. It feels pretty fucking good, but it's not what he wants. What he wants is slick and glistening in the room's half-light, just waiting for Droog.

He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bedspread, and then scoots up the bed, pushing Deuce onto his back. There's no resistance from Deuce, but there never is. Droog crawls up, kneeling on either side of Deuce. CD's cock presses up against one ass cheek, and Droog grabs hold of Deuce's cock, lining it up. Deuce's eyes are wide and round in the darkness, and they're as big as they can get when Droog slowly slides down onto Deuce's cock, taking it inch by inch.

Droog's careful not to put too much weight on Deuce. He doesn't want to hurt him. So he just slides down until he's mostly full, and watches as Deuce grabs onto Droog, whimpering softly. Droog takes a moment to adjust, to just savour how fucking good this is because he's been craving it all night, and then slowly begins to fuck himself down on Deuce's cock.

"O-oh! Oh Droog-" Deuce grabs onto Droog's hips, holding on tight as Droog slowly ruts down against Deuce, "This is. You're. I can't."

"Keep it down," Droog tells Deuce, and he presses his hands against the wall. It's easier to do this with something to hold onto, and he carefully thrusts back against the cock inside of him. It easily slides in and out, the ridges adding that little extra friction he needs, "We don't need anybody busting in here."

Deuce nods, and crams one hand against his mouth. It's not going to keep him quiet but at least it's a fucking start. The other hand awkwardly fumbles down to Droog's cock and tries to stroke him, but CD's always been pretty awful when it comes to multitasking. It's rough and awkward, but he doesn't care, not when he's balancing himself on his knees and the dick inside of him keeps moving perfectly. Deuce stares up at Droog, barely remembering to stroke him, "Droog is. Is this- am I doing okay? Do you like this?"

"You're doing great. Keep still," Droog lets himself sink a little further down, still taking care not to put his weight on Deuce. He puts it on his knees instead, and sinks down until the cock starts nudging up against his prostate. Deuce is breathing heavily behind his hand, barely containing squeals and whimpers. Droog's not quite able to keep quiet either, involuntary 'hhh's coming out of his lungs on every downward thrust, "That's. That's it Deuce."

"uuh," Deuce forces his upper body up a little, shoving his head forward. Droog keeps his hands spread on the wall, watching with a bit of amazement as Deuce leans forward and just barely licks the tip of Droog's cock. He speeds up his thrusts, and Deuce just keeps his tongue out, letting Droog's motions rub the head of his cock up against Deuce's mouth, "Droog-"

"Fuck," Droog blurts out, so hard that it hurts. Deuce's hand keeps fumbling with Droog's cock, and his mouth is just begging for Droog to stick his cock into it and fuck it. Except he can't, not when he's impaled on Deuce, and he's not ready to get off of him yet, not until he's gotten his fill. He keeps his voice low, even as it strains as his hips quicken, "You want that?"

"Please," Deuce begs, lips brushing against the head of Droog's cock. He tries to lean forward some more, but there's only so far his bed can bend, and there's a whine in his voice that hits Droog in all the right ways, "I want it. I want it so bad."

"Soon," He promises, and Droog just focuses on fucking Deuce, trying to ignore the wonderful feeling of CD's lips and mouth brushing against his cock. Instead, he concentrates on the cock inside of him, on the way that Droog's twisting his hips so Deuce's dick keeps nailing his prostate. Deuce's hand gets even more unfocused and his mouth opens and closes wanton moans escaping, "Deuce, quiet."

"I can't," Deuce's hips are thrusting up to meet Droog, "I just. You're so. Droog, pleeease."

Droog knows the look on Deuce's face. He won't last much longer. Droog puts some of his weight on Deuce, pinning him down against the bed as he slides all the way down Deuce's cock. His fingers rub up against the plaster as he starts to grind on Deuce's cock. The little white eyes are so wide in the dark, and the soft high-pitched sounds he's making go straight through Droog. He doesn't even stroke Droog, he just clings to Droog's legs.

Deuce keens as he comes, noise matching his desperate attempts to thrust into Droog. Droog can feel Deuce come inside of him, and he keeps grinding, savouring the strange sensation of having someone come inside of him instead of just on him. He keeps fucking himself on Deuce until he goes soft, and only then does he finally make his way up the bed and push into Deuce's mouth.

His mouth is so fucking hot and wet, and Deuce is all too eager to suck away on Droog's cock. Deuce's hands grab onto Droog's legs and dig in, and Droog thrusts into Deuce's mouth. He would like to take longer and really enjoy this, but that's just not possible. Still, he tries, even as his thrusts get quicker, and he forces himself to stare down at Deuce's mouth as Droog's cock slides in and out of it. Deuce smiles up at Droog and that's it, that's all he can take. He just jerks forward and comes inside of Deuce's mouth with groan.

Droog rests his head against the plaster, trying to catch his breath. He finally gets off of Deuce when CD starts squirming around underneath him. Droog sits down on the bed, breathing in heavily. He feels sated and sore, and finally, finally fucking content.

Deuce turns onto his stomach and crawls towards Droog, flopping into his lap. There's cum running out of his mouth, over his chin, and Droog rubs a thumb through it, popping it into Deuce's mouth. Deuce just sucks on it automatically and Droog's cock twitches, "That's good. That's really good."

He smiles around Droog's thumb, giving a muffled, "really?"

"Really," Droog glances at his bathrobe. He should get up and go to his own room, finally get some sleep. But Deuce is sprawled in his lap, still sucking Droog's thumb, and this bed is pretty comfortable. As long as he gets up before Slick and Boxcars, he can afford to stay here a few hours. And if he needs to get off again, at least Deuce will be right nearby.

He lies down on the bed, and Deuce crawls up further, settling himself inbetween Droog's arm and chest, "I liked it a lot."

"Me too," Droog agrees, yawning and closing his eyes.

"Can we do it again?" Deuce asks, and Droog makes a muffled noise that's probably 'yes', but mostly 'let me sleep'. He doesn't really want to have an in-depth conversation. He wants to finally get some fucking sleep now that he's gotten off, "Droog? ... Droog?"

"What?" Droog glances at Deuce, "Spit it out."

"Maybe next time I could try?" Deuce asks, looking hopefully at Droog.

"We'll see," Droog doesn't give much of an answer. He's starting to get cold, and he gets a hold of Deuce's blanket. It's just a little short on Droog and he has to tuck his knees up to get covered by it. Deuce just stuffs himself inbetween Droog's knees and chin, curling up tight against him.

"Droog?" He whispers again, "Droog? ... I love you."

For a moment, Droog seriously considers pretending to have falling asleep and not heard Deuce. But there's no way that'll end well. He settles for a mumbled, "Back at you," before finally letting himself fall asleep, ignoring the weird little content noises Deuce makes.


End file.
